The Lion and the Lamb
by BanJaRuu
Summary: The Dead or Alive tournament has ended, with two male finding themselves wrapped up in each other's arms in the end. MA for explicit sex and yaoi content. ElliotxBrad Wong. One Shot.


Disclaimer: No pwnage of any of Team Ninja's characters.

This was just for fun. I just got DOA 4 and completely fell in love with Brad Wong's new look -- And the new character Elliot. After beating both their story modes several times and finding them both good looking, I decided to write this for fun.

By the way, believe it or not, I'm a guy. :D

WARNING: Fully coursed sex, between a teenager and a fully grown man. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Like duh, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dead or Alive tournament was over, with just a few more days allowing the competetors to have fun and make up for. A certain british youth found himself entangled in a man's firm embrace, rather more making a passionate love than celeberating like others.

His touches.. his breath. Everything felt so wonderful to be held, and to be touched. Every milisecond of the touch, it gelt ten times more better. The strong, firm arms around his arms protectively.. The silver haired men's face burying deep into his back, nuzzling. For the blonde youth, this all felt more than fatherly -- rather more sensual and out of deep passion.

"Aye boy... I been out drinkin' all night and I need to release some tensions..."

Brad Wong whispered into Elliot's ears, fumes of alchohol quickly filling up the boy's nostrils. It made him dizzy, a pleasureable feeling when someone holds you and you're about to collapse. Just feeling weak in the arms of the strong. And just when Brad's tongue was running down his back, a shiver ran up his spine, panting and the pressure in his abdomen growing in pleasure. First, the grown man licked at his spine, occasionally biting his baby soft skin. Then, he went further down and licked the soft spot -- The entrance which made Elliot gasp in surprise, yet, moan in pleasure once more.

"I'm gonna suck.. and lick.. and bite.. you all the way to the bone, boy.."

He turned Elliot roughly onto his back, white sheets flying down the bed. Forcefully, Brad's liquor tasting tongue intruded Elliot's mouth, as their tongues interwind and left for breath, then interwind again and tangle themselves in lust. The older man's hands roamed around Elliots body, grabbing his hips.. stroking his groin.. and caressing his chest. The silver head travled down towards the neck, licking and sucking on the adam's apple of once a boy, now a youth. Elliot played with Brad's soft silver locks tenderly, toying it with his finger.. twisting it in a curl.

"I ain't holding anythin' back tonight.. I'm more than a mere drunk.. Gonna ram into you hard..."

Steamy breaths felt good against his stomache as the man's head descended down once more, his mouth covering over the hardened manhood. His tongue pressed up against it from below, his lips tightening over it and releasing it, then again and again..

Elliot can feel himself about to release his own tensions, just when Brad stopped. Elliot wasn't disappointed at all, seeing as Brad reached over the bed to get something at the desk. A small pink tube, with soft moisture filled in it. Brad squeezed the moisture out, applying it to his own hard cock and his fingers. With his fingers covered in lube, he slipped it in Elliot's entrance, one by one, then two, then three. Elliot cried out in nothing else but love, and his cries only meant for more and more. Pleading cries that ran echoes through the drunken man's ears.. Once again, strong muscled arms flipped him over onto his all fours, on his knees and elbows.

"In I go.. And out you push.."

He can feel Brad's thick and hard penis intruding his entrance... Brad himself comfortably lay over Elliot on his stomach, leaving Elliot to support him with his own slender arms and legs. In he pushed, Elliot yelped in pleasureable pain, and pushed his rear back, asking to be pierced deeper and deeper.

Brad pushed in again, more forceably this time. Elliot almost toppled over the bed, but with Brad's hands pumping his own erection and the other in his mouth for him to suck on, he held on with all his strength as he continued being fucked.

And then Brad's hand pumped faster, and harder, and harder. This meant that he was getting close to releasing.

At last, thrill after thrill, with the drunk biting down on Elliot's shoulder, and in unison, they both came. Brad's fluid now pocketed in Elliot's stomach, and the bed sheet sticky from the boy's own orgasm.

Brad exited out of Elliot, as his juice begin to flood out and leak down Elliot's inner thigh.

To this, they added their finishing touch -- Brad licking Elliot clean, and Elliot licking Brad's softening cock lean.

After this, they set themselves in bed, Brad's leg and arm over Elliot on one side, and Elliot's leg between Brad's. And this is how they slept -- Peacefully locked into each other's arms.

And the very next day they parted. A bubbly Tina Armstrong giving them both a wrestler's hold, nearly strong enough to snap them in half. A rather respectful Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate giving them fairwells and bowing their heads. Kasumi and Ayane waving at them before climbing into the backseat of Ryu's car.

Hitomi giving them both a kiss on the cheek, before jumping up and down and running into Tina's jeep's front seat, while Zack rushed in into the back seat, who also waved and hollered them a goodbye out of the window before Tina turned a forcing sharp turn and making him hit his head on the rim of the windows.

Leifang shook both their hands, and had a winking Jann Lee follow her with all her bags.

Christie nodded them a cool good bye, and Helena said a quick, "Good bye." Before passing by them and climbing into her helicopter.

Bayman and Leon shook their hands rather roughly before leaving in their own Hummers.

Lisa and Kokoro drived off behind Tina and while they turned a swerve, Kokoro shouted, "Sayonara!"

Bass, of course, was already speeding after Tina on his motorcycle. But before they all left, Bass was the one who bought the booze for Brad as a good bye.

Genfu, before riding his pick-up bus, gave them a long lecture about the chinese martial arts. Stiffled yawns remained silent behind Elliot's mouth, as Brad Wong just sat with his back facing the old man to show his rather random boredom.

After Genfu had left, they were alone once more like the previous night. Up lifted Brad Wong, heaving the blonde youth over his shoulders. He didn't walk straight, but Elliot didn't fall. Firmly, Elliot held onto Brad Wong's back as he walked towards the next city. Together like this, they would travel. No longer would they throw punches or blow kicks to just get the pleasure for touching each other. Nope, instead, now they were free to embrace each other, stroke each other, and most pleasing for them of all, kiss each other.


End file.
